The New ELF: Jamie Lizon
by Saki-k-4-life
Summary: One day at Foxfire there were two new prodigies both looked normal. They looked how elves should. Except they were enected from Exillum. And Jamie a elf with a dark past...no one in her family has ever manifested EVER
1. New ELF: Jamie Lizon

Hey Disclaimer: This story is not directed from one of my one making

 _This is Me acting as Narator_

This is everyone else

 **This is when telepathy is used**

Also for everyone to know I'm continuing from the last book **Flashback**

 _Sophie and her whole group walked into Foxfire, the only noble school in all of the lost cities. Sophie and her friends are all elves. They all have crazy cool abilities too._

 _Sophie: Inflictor, Telepath, Enhancer, Polygot, Teleporter, etc.._

 _Fitz: Telepath_

 _Dex: Technopath_

 _Biana: Vannisher_

 _Keefe: Empath_

 _Tam:Shade (out of action for now :) )_

 _Linh: Hydrokenetic_

 _Marella: Pyrotechnic_

It was a normal day at Foxfire, well as normal as it can get. Prodigies were leaping into the school. Gathering in the glittering atrium awaiting Magnate Leto's morning announcement. It was a little misty but with a wave of her hand Linh made it disapate with ease.

Linh thought, " Today seems off."

Everyone else arrived including Sophie, Dex, Fitz, Biana, Marella, and Keefe. They all exchanged looks because they all felt there was something off that morning unsettling everyone.

Magnate Leto enter onto the stage announcing, " Good Morning prodigies have you all had a good weekend" people murmured " Well today we have two new prodigies joining us today. They are from Exillum; which shouldn't affect your judgement of them." Sophie and her friends looked at each other wondering the same thing who are they and why are they here. " Everyone give a warm welcome to Axen Skiy and... **Jamie Lizon**.

A spotlight pointed to, two teenagers one boy. He had white blond hair and a face that looked like it was carved by angels that looked like Alden. His eyes were livid blue so bright they we brighther than the sky. The girl stood like she could take down three goblins on her own. She had hair so black it looked unnatural, eyes that were a pale get that looked blue kind of.


	2. Who are they?

**Tell me what you think about the story**

The girl And boy walked in perfect unison, the crowd parted as the walked through it.

People whisper, " Who would ever let them in?"

Then the boy disappeared right before the main groups eyes and the girl started chasing something or someone that wasn't there. Fitz said to the main group, " What is she doing is she crazy?" "No maybe she's just confused, Biana whispers"

Sophie watches her closely curiously. Time passes and now it lunch. Jamie and Axen arive at a crowded table and sit down all the elves scatter. Jamie opens a lunch box with some substance in it. Sophie knows the smell of it but can't place it. Keefe sits down at the groups table, " Weird she's eating human food"

Stina goes straight toward the table walking like she's going to cause an uproar. Jamie looks up from her soup. " Ugh what's that smell, Stina sneers, oh it's just a Lizon. Why would they even let one in it's not like your gonna last long." " Sigh ,Jamie says, if they didn't let me in then why would they let your dad in?"

" That has nothing to do with this"

"Sure it does and let me eat my ramen in peace please"

" ...uh"

"yeah before you say a thing sweetie stop while your ahead"

 **I would appreciate some conservative criticism thanks**


	3. Anger

**Anger**

Continues from second chapter

Stina was furious she was seeing red. She saw a necklace on Jamie's neck and grabbed it and tossed it in her hands. Jamie looked up at her doing this and asked politely, " Give it back now please."

"Or what," Stina said smirking.

Stina threw the necklace on the ground, " I'm going to step on this piece of junk and break it so you can go back to your talentless parents."

The main group watched from there table with horror. "We should do something," Sophie said starting to get up.

Keefe grabbed Sophie's cape pulling her back to the table, " I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can feel her murder emotions all the way from here."

Jamie saw black and threw Stina back with just a flick of her hand and telekinesis. Stina screamed, " Let me down now!!" Jamie picked the necklace up checked whatever was inside and looked at Stina as if burning her with just her eyes. She spun her around and threw her out the door.

Ro looked impressed, " Now this girl I like." She walked by the main groups table all of them I awe. She saw them staring at her and said, " What are you looking at." She then went back to chasing that imaginary thing she started chasing before.

"Now I don't ever want to get on her bad side," Fitz said. They all nodded in agreement. Sill in awe of what they had just witnessed.


End file.
